Apricity
by randomtuna13
Summary: "Musim dingin ini berbeda." Sudah dua tahun masih saja, ia tak terbiasa. [belated birthday fic for Martin Freeman] [#FID8] [slash]


**Apricity**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes is original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC

 **note :**

belated birthday for Martin Freeman, #FID8

.

.

.

.

.

 _Musim dingin ini berbeda._

Sudah dua tahun masih saja, ia tak terbiasa.

Dinginnya salju yang turun.

Dinginnya angin yang menyapu.

Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan∙∙∙

∙∙∙dinginnya ruang ini tanpa kehadirannya.

.

.

.

"Dr. Watson?"

Terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu kayu. Tapi pria berambut pirang pasir itu bergeming. Ia tak bereaksi. Dirinya masih duduk di sofanya dengan siku bertumpu, menopang dagu. Matanya yang biru menatap ke depan, seolah sedang berusaha melihat menembus jendela.

Ketukan itu berulang lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. "Dr. Watson, ada paket untukmu."

Menarik napas sangat pelan, berusaha mengulur waktu, akhirnya John Watson menyerah. Ia bangkit dan berjalan membuka pintu. Menghadap wajah wanita separuh baya, pemilik flatnya, Mrs. Hudson. Wanita itu membawa sebuah kotak hitam di tangannya.

"Baru saja datang." Ia menyodorkan benda yang dibawanya. Ragu-ragu, ia melirik roman muka sang penerima barang. Dan harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kehilangan kendali padanya.

Raut wajah John Watson masih sama. Matanya memandang kotak yang baru ia terima tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan. John menggumamkan terimakasih, lalu berbalik dan menutup pintu.

Mrs. Hudson masih menatap pintu kayu itu untuk beberapa detik. Dan kemudian wanita itu menghela napas berat.

 _Sudah dua tahun dan masih sama._

 _Sudah dua tahun dan ia masih berduka._

 _Sudah dua tahun dan aku masih melihat luka di matanya._

.

.

.

Seharusnya John menyalakan perapian jika ia tak mau mati membeku.

 _Mati membeku._ Dinginnya salju di musim kali ini bisa membunuh orang yang tak hati-hati. Tapi John tak mau beranjak. Ia seolah terikat pada sofa yang ia duduki. Matanya seolah terpatri pada pemandangan imajiner yang dihasilkan gundukan salju di jendelanya. Ia tak mau melakukan apapun, sempurna diam.

Padahal, jika otaknya mau mengingat, ia akan ingat dua tahun yang lalu. Musim dingin yang sama. Saat ia masih bersama— _ah!_ Memorinya memblokir ingatan itu. Seseorang yang mengubahnya menjadi figur bagai hantu. Seseorang yang menorehkan luka cukup dalam hingga bekasnya tak akan pudar. Seseorang yang—

 _Mati beku._ Di dalam peti, tertimbun tanah, seseorang itu sudah terbaring kaku. Dinginnya musim ini tak akan bermakna padanya. Lelaki berambut ikal hitam yang menjadi poros hidupnya, sudah meninggalkannya. Lelaki itu sudah mati. Sudah tiada.

Dan memori John akan dia, terkunci di suatu sudut otaknya. Tak akan bisa dibuka. Karena John sudah cukup menderita.

Meskipun begitu, saat angin menerbangkan tirai di jendela, membawa masuk kepingan halus salju masuk ke dalam sana, John mendadak merasakan dinginnya. Dingin yang menyentuh wajahnya lembut. DIngin yang membelai kulitnya. Mengirim sinyal-sinyal kesadaran pada gerak-gerik robotik yang selama ini tidak memanusiakannya.

 _Pertengahan musim dingin._

Mata birunya memindai, mencari penanggalan. Konfirmasi didapat seketika itu juga.

 _Pertengahan musim dingin._ Ia mengulangi pelan. _Dan hari ulangtahunku._

Sungguh, John tak pernah merasa sedingin ini.

.

.

.

 _Aku tidak ingin memiliki bulan_

 _Aku tidak ingin meraih matahari_

 _Yang kini kuinginkan dan kubutuhkan_

 _Hanyalah nyata hadirmu di sisi_

 _Bukan sosokmu tergantung di pigura sini_

 _Karena aku takkan bisa berdamai dengan luka_

 _Karena aku telah kalah dari duka_

 _Aku ingin berhenti menderita_

 _Kumohon kembalilah∙∙∙ meski itu mustahil bahkan untuk ukuran doa_

.

.

.

Paket itu tersenggol jatuh tanpa sengaja.

Dan mau tak mau, John Watson melihat isinya. Sebuah ponsel dengan _case_ merah muda. Kenangan tak terbendung membanjiri ingatannya. Membuka semua laci terkunci tentang sosok yang selama ini dihindarinya. Membuka semua memori yang selama ini mencoba disangkalnya.

" _Penyelidikan Merah Muda."_

 _"Yah, kau tahu. Wanita serba merah muda, tasnya merah muda, ponselnya merah muda. Ada banyak warna merah muda."_

Percakapan John dengannya membuka luka lama. Betapa ia merindukan sosoknya. Betapa ia kehilangan sosoknya. Betapa—

Dan ponsel yang digenggamnya bergetar. Bukan karena tangannya yang tak stabil. Tapi karena ponsel itu mendadak menyala. Dan sebuah pesan terpampang di layar utama.

 _"Anda mendapat satu pesan baru._ "

Seharusnya John takut. Semua ini terasa bagai repetisi yang diciptakan untuk membuatnya ngeri. Repetisi yang diciptakan untuk membuat John kembali. Semuanya. Kenangannya, memorinya, ketakutannya—gairahnya. Adrenalin seharusnya mengaliri darah John. Membuat jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, menciptakan sensasi berdebar-debar yang menyesatkan.

 _Lima_ beep _._

Dan sesuatu yang lain terlintas lagi.

" _Ini sebuah peringatan."_

 _"Peringatan?"_

 _"Beberapa kelompok rahasia tertentu, biasa mengirimkan biji melon kering, biji jeruk, atau apapun. Lima biji."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Beeps, John. Pips. Seeds. Dan semuanya yang mirip."_

John mendadak menarik sudut bibirnya. _Peringatan?_ _Kau tidak mengirimkan lima biji jeruk saat kau mati, Sherlock. Kau tidak memperingatkanku, kau mengundangku untuk menyaksikanmu mati._

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. Kenangan yang terkunci itu sudah terlanjur terbuka. Dan tak ada gunanya mundur kembali. Tak ada gunanya menghindari. Siapapun yang mengancamnya dengan benda dari kasus yang lalu, tak pantas mendapat ketakutan John.

Dengan serius, di tekannya _"Anda mendapat pesan baru"._

Detik berikutnya, ia tenggelam dalam tangis yang membisu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Fr : John W.]** _ **read at 12.11**_

 _Jika kau sempat mampir ke sana._

* * *

 **[reply]** _ **sent at 12.15**_

 _Tidak sempat, kau saja._

 _SH._

* * *

 **[Fr : John W.]** _ **read at 12.18**_

 _Demi Tuhan, Sherlock! Sekali saja! Kau 'kan lewat toko itu. Suruh taksinya menunggu._

* * *

 **[reply]** _ **sent at 12.22**_

 _SIbuk._

 _Aku punya janji dengan Mycroft._

 _SH_

* * *

 **[Fr : John W.]** _ **read 12.24**_

 _Aku tidak mau tahu, Sherlock. Lakukan hal ini sekali-kali._

* * *

 **[reply]** _ **sent at 12.27**_

 _Aku tidak tahu harus membeli apa._

 _Biasanya 'kan kau yang belanja._

 _Kau ingin aku salah beli?_

 _SH_

* * *

 **[Fr : John W.]** _ **read 12.30**_

 _Aku tidak peduli. Ini hari ulangtahunku! Aku ingin kau yang belanja!_

* * *

Tentu John masih mengingat sebagian pesan-pesan itu. Bagaimana bisa terlupa?

Matanya menyipit di antara air mata yang mengancam jatuh, menelusuri baris demi baris di layarnya, menghidupkan debar nostalgia di dadanya. Dan ia mendadak terpaku.

Tangannya nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel yang dipegangnya.

Dan air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya, mengalir bebas.

Dan bibirnya menggemakan tawa ganjil.

Entah untuk apa.

* * *

 **[Fr : John W.]** _ **read 13.57**_

 _Aku brengsek dan kau tahu itu._

 _Selamat ulang tahun, John._

 _Oh, dan bisakah kau buka pintunya?_

 _Aku ingin mengembalikan ponselmu._

 _SH_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sherlock Holmes, kau bajingan._

 _Aku membencimu._

 _Aku benci dirimu yang begitu mudah memaafkanmu_

 _Aku benci dirimu yang begitu mudah kembali menarikku_

 _Aku benci dirimu yang menangkup wajahku_

 _Menekan bibirmu pada bibirku_

 _Aku benci dirimu yang memiliki kuasa begitu besar untuk membuatku terpaku_

 _Aku benci karena aku membalas ciumanmu_

 _Aku benci karena pada akhirnya aku yang mencegahmu mengakhiri itu_

 _Aku membencimu_

 _Dan kurasa∙∙∙ kau tahu benar hal itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**

* * *

 **apricity,** _ **n.**_

( _originally from Latin_ ) the warmth of the sun in the winter

* * *

 **a/n:**

happy belated birthday, mas martinkuuu :'''D

pokoknya tambah yang baik2, tambah rukun sama mba amanda~ /tebarcinta

maafkan sangat telat, kemaren kepotong banyak acara dan terlalu capek untuk lanjut ngetik huhuhu

awalnya mau bikin mary/john tapi entahlah, saya malah ngetik johnlock (lagi) :'')


End file.
